


Falling stars

by taurussieben



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Introspection, Keith was made for the stars, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Shiro/Curtis implied, The thoughts of a man on the other side of the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurussieben/pseuds/taurussieben
Summary: And forever and always the stars keep calling until they fall down and take us with them.





	Falling stars

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me out of nowhere. I always thought Keith would always be the one who kept on seeing space after Voltron. There was nothing on earth that really called to him anymore. His mom was out there, the other half that made up his genetic markup was out there, besides the Paladins, he had no friends, no family. So to the stars, it is.
> 
> I thank [somegoodsheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip) for the fast and very helpful beta, I hope I did it justice. :D

Incoming transmission.

Begin Sync...

///

Hi Shiro,

Do you remember the last time we fought? It was before your marriage, long before. I was leaving again, then I was always leaving. You hated it. I could see it, the subtle tightening around your eyes, around your jaw. But I knew you also understood. I read it in the way you stood tall, the back straight, the shoulders thrown back. You were proud. Maybe you still are. Proud to call yourself my friend, my brother in arms, my comrade. A constant through all the things we have seen. The fights, the heartaches, the blood. But half of myself was out here, between the planets and the stars.

On that very day you fought me, tooth and nail, you begged me to stay, to reconsider, but you would not tell me why. All I heard was the call of the stars and the promise I had already made to Kolivan. A promise you knew I would never break. In the end, you let me go, with some reluctance. Days later Hunk contacted me about your engagement. After that, there was no call from you anymore, and I did not call you. Truth is, besides you, I had nothing left on earth.

Everything I have ever seen was the stars. Sometimes they were painted as a backdrop behind your larger than life figure, making them dim in comparison. But they have always been there. Another constant, maybe the only real constant. Mom says it’s a calling, she’s probably right.

Flying is breathing.

I can breathe without you, sometimes it’s a struggle, without flying though…

And still… Being out here without you feels so different. Like everything else was a dream, a very long vivid dream.

Space is a harsh lover. There are times I'm lost between the glittering lights, unsure where I end and where the endlessness begins. It was something I always wanted to show you one day. Sure you have seen space, but we fought a war, fought to survive. We never had the time to truly admire its beauty. The grand vastness of everything and the vision of its emptiness. But I heard through the wire, that you have retired, have left space behind.

At first, it was difficult to accept; you like me were born for this. But from all of us you have suffered the most, lost most, grown the most. Staying on earth is a logical step for you. I know how you have longed for something stable, even with Adam, but at that time the stars had kept calling, never letting you go. So you went and lost all. And now it is in your very hands to gain it all back.

I know I put everything on hold when I got promoted to senior leader and started tailgating through the galaxy helping. I know we decided to return being friends was enough for the moment, for us both. To take out the pressure and guilt. I understand now that I was unfair to you. Keeping you bound to me, while I reached for the other. Like reaching for a second lover.

I very much wish you all the happiness in this and all the different universes. I wish that to all of you because we surely deserve it.

You know, I still got it, the ring. There a days I just want to push it out of the airlock and be done with everything, just carve it out of myself and give it over to space forever. Some days it’s the only thing that keeps me sane. When everything seems like a dream and nothing makes sense anymore.

That day, you knew how you could have kept me down on earth with you. All it would have taken were a few words, a last plea. It was standing between us, unsaid. It glittered like a galaxy in your eyes, but you knew… You knew, I knew, we both knew it would destroy us. I would keep looking at the sky, every waking moment. And I'd wonder, and nothing you’d do or say would be good enough. And everything would fall apart, and I still would go and leave you behind, because our feeling were nothing to the universe unfolding itself.

Fuck… 

I miss you, I so fucking miss you.

But the stars keep calling, always calling.

Soon, I will point the flyer in just one direction and go. Just me and the stars and no one else. Take the dream we both had about space exploration and make it a reality.

Maybe one day, I will return home.

Goodbye Shiro.

Keith.

///

Transmission finished.

Sync successful

File received

———

Delete / Read

Do you really want to delete the message?

Y / N

…

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the read then comments and kudos are always very much welcome.


End file.
